Electric Attraction
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Frank and his friends start their search for the children of the demon sorcerers. But Sparkle, daughter of the thunder demon, is nowhere to be found. She has a secret and she's not about to let them find out about it. Sequel to 'Wings of Flame' and 'Song of the Sky.' read those first. rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, back for Electric Attraction. This story is more about MC Cobra then Frank and those guys, but they are still in it, of course.**

**Shockingly enough, I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.**

**(And I apologize in advance; I am not good at writing the kind of speaking that the ice crew does.)**

Jade, Frank, Charlie, Seymour and Sparrow were walking through the streets of San Francisco, discussing their plans.

"Come on guys, let's go hunt some demons." Jade shouted out, making a few passer-by's stare.

"You make it sound like we're going to kill them, they aren't animals, Jade." Frank lectured her.

"Tch, right, most of the demons that I've faced were much worse then animals." Jade countered back. That comment got Charlie thinking.

"Wait, she's right, a lot of demons are evil, including the rest of the demon sorcerers. Sparrow is good, and so is her dad. But won't her cousins be as evil as their parent's are?" Charlie asked.

"Not exactly." Sparrow answered, "They all act like normal people for the most part. But it takes a while to get used to some of their personalities."

"Anyways." Jade said, getting bored. "Do you have any idea of where to find any of your cousins?"

"Well, I do know where to find one, but he's been feeling sick lately and we should probably wait until he gets better to talk to him." Sparrow said.

Seymour thought for a second before saying, "Is Sparkle still as close to Drago as she was before?"

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Sparrow said, hitting her head. "Of course that's where Spark is, and Kaze might be there too."

"Well then, let's go to the dump." Seymour says, leading the way. While they go Sparrow explains to Jade and Charlie what the relationship between Spark and Drago was.

"They're like siblings. All of us get along fine with Drago, but she understands him best. He is now like an over protective big brother to her." Sparrow explains.

"Wow, I can't imagine Drago being protective of anybody, at all." Jade says, "I guess even hot headed teenage dragons have a soft spot for somebody."

Meanwhile, at the dump, MC Cobra was asking Drago something.

"Yo, D-man, since you made it so I look all dragony, could you make it so that I don't?"

"What's wrong with being a dragon?" Drago asked, with a bit of an edge in his voice. MC Cobra quickly explained.

"Nothing, I just wanna go meet up with my girl, and I can't if I'm a dragon." This surprised Drago…since when did he have a girl? But fine, he could arrange that.

Drago picked up a rock off the ground and put a spell on it, he then tossed it to MC Cobra and said, "You can use this to turn from a dragon to human, and then from human to dragon."

MC Cobra clutched the rock and said "Thanks D-man." And he ran off to go see his girlfriend.

Shortly after that Frank and the others got to the dump. When Sparrow saw Drago she ran forward and hugged him, completely catching him off guard.

"What the…Sparrow, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I came to ask if you've seen Spark, and just to see you again." Sparrow said, still hugging her cousin.

"Yea, get off." Drago said, pushing Sparrow away from him. "Did you just say that Spark is here too? Since when?"

Sparrow was now confused. "Has Spark not come to see you? Strange, we've been here for nearly a month now."

Drago was getting angry now, why hadn't somebody come and told him something? Fine, if Spark wouldn't come to him then he would go find her.

While Drago was fuming, Spark was a few miles away, sitting on a cloud with Kaze.

Sparkle was the daughter of Tchang Zu, the thunder demon. She is seventeen and had long black hair which she kept in a half ponytail. She was wearing a blue and yellow tunic and was a total warrior girl.

Silver haired and beautiful Kaze, daughter of Xiao Fung, the wind demon, was talking with her cousin.

"Spark, don't you think it's time you should go see Drago?" Kaze tried to tell her older cousin.

"Yea, I probably should, but I don't feel like it. Just give me one more day Kaze, then I will go see the hot head." Then Sparkle jumped off of the cloud and landed on the roof of a building, she then started to jump from building to building, looking for a new target.

Spark was a bit of a stalker when it comes to human boys, especially the bad boy types. She used to think that boys were stupid and wasn't interested in them at all. But that was demon boys, and this was human boys. They were completely different. She was now trying to find a boy that might be good enough for her.

Kaze followed Spark. Kaze knew that Sparkle shouldn't be doing this, but she didn't have the guts to tell her so. Kaze had been trying to get Sparkle to hook up with a guy for years, there was no way that Kaze was going to stop Spark when she was just starting to chase guys on her own, without being forced to.

Sparkle was about to meet the guy for her, she could feel it. All she had to do was meet him, get him to fall for her, and then get Drago to accept him…

Oh, is that all, well why don't we just add demons and humans living in peace to that list of things that are never going to happen.

**Okay, I feel good about this…except for that last part with Sparkle, that was rushed and forced…Sorry. Also, sorry that I'm not very consistent with Sparkle's name. Sparkle is her given name, Spark is her nickname.**

**Until next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And, I'm back. And also, this story will be about as short as the last one was, and so will the next one, and the one after that. But the one after that will be longer, guaranteed…**

**Anyways, I don't own JCA or any of its characters, but Sparkle, Sparrow, and Kaze all belong to me.**

Target acquired. Spark had found the perfect guy to follow, yes; she knew she was being creepy. But she really wanted to have a boyfriend, and she needed to watch the guys to find out the real them, and to see if they already had a girlfriend.

But, even if this boy had a girlfriend Sparkle might just have to steal him from her. This boy just had a look about him that said that he wasn't the kind of guy to let people walk all over him. Of course, the nose ring wasn't a bad touch either.

Kaze eventually caught up with Sparrow, and when she did she looked at the stalkee and gave her opinion about him, "Wow, he's just your type Spark, so just go down there and get him already, stop with the waiting around."

"Would you stop, I'm not just going to jump off the roof and say 'hey, I'm Sparkle, want to make out?' That would be way beyond weird, and stupid. I'm going to wait a little more." Spark said, never taking her eyes off the teenager below.

"Right, I forgot, you're not planning on introducing yourself until after you seduce him." Kaze teased.

"I'm not going to seduce him," Spark said, raising her voice a bit and causing electricity to run through her hands, that happened when she got angry. Spark took a deep breath and said "Would you just let me handle this?"

Kaze suddenly pointed at their target and said "He looks surprised by something, I wonder what just happened?"

Spark looked, she was right, the boy seemed to be frozen or something, he was just staring at this couple standing a little ahead. Oh, this was going to get interesting. "Let's go down there so we can get a closer look. And it would be nice to hear what's going on." Spark suggested. Kaze nodded and both girls jumped down, landing silently and unnoticed, and hid behind a nearby car to listen.

MC Cobra was heading to a nearby store where Kate, his girlfriend, worked. He had called her before hand and she said that she was busy after work, so he decided to surprise her by going to her work place. Turns out that he was the one who got the surprise.

MC Cobra felt anger go through him. There was some teenager there making a move on his girl. That stupid jerk. Kate pushed the idiot away and walked off somewhere, when she did MC Cobra moved in.

"Yo, dude, leave her alone." Cobra said, trying to look intimidating in front of this teenager who looked vaguely familiar.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." The idiot answered.

"Just leave my girl alone, or else you are in for a world of hurt." Cobra says, getting in a fighting stance.

The other guy was confused. "Your girl?" He asked, then he started laughing, "Wow Michael, you're even stupider then you look, and that's saying something." He would have said more, but MC Cobra interrupted him with a nice, quick kick in the gut, causing him to stagger backward.

"Nobody calls me Michael, ya hear?" Cobra says angrily. He moves in to attack the guy some more when he gets slapped in face, hard. Cobra looks at who hit him and is shocked to see Kate standing there looking at him furiously. Without a word she turns around and goes to the other guy and starts asking if he's okay. Finally Cobra remembers where he'd seen this guy before.

The guys name was Derek, and he was Kate's old boyfriend, she had dumped him three years ago before she started going out with Cobra. Things were over between the two of them; at least, he thought they were.

"How long you been going out with him?" MC Cobra asks, Kate turns to look at him and she says "For more then two years. It's over between us Michael."

Derek and Kate walk away together. Derek looking so smug it was ridiculous. MC Cobra ran his hand through his hair, then decided to deal with some annoying, very obvious girls; he turned and ran over to the car that they were hiding behind.

"Bet you enjoyed the show, didn't you?" He says, startling Kaze and Spark. Kaze blushes, embarrassed that they got caught, but Spark just says "That girl is a bitch."

"Yea, she is. Most girls are." MC Cobra says, unconsciously rubbing his hand over his check where he got slapped.

"That looks like it hurts." Spark points out, "Strange, she didn't look like the kind of girl who could do any damage at all."

"I know, that was totally unexpected." Cobra says smirking a bit.

"Oh my gosh, I think its bleeding. Hasn't that girl ever heard of this thing called a nail file?" Spark says. She and Cobra laugh a bit.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?" Kaze says, "She just broke up with you, aren't you sad at all, Michael?"

Cobra stops laughing and says, "Girl, don't call me that name, my name is MC Cobra. Remember it."

"Then, why did they call you Michael?" Kaze asks.

"Because they're idiots," Cobra yells.

"Calm down Cobra boy, I get it. I have a stupid name too, my dad named me Sparkle, but if you call me anything other then Spark then I'm going to have to murder you."

Kaze is a little confused. "Why do you two hate your names? Michael and Sparkle are both very cute names."

"Which is exactly the problem" Spark says, "They are nice names, they just don't suite either of us. We're rebels, and rebels don't have cute names."

"Fine, I won't call him Michael," Kaze sighs, "But aren't you sad at all that she just broke up with you?"

"Yea, I would be, if she hadn't been cheating on me." Cobra says "But since she has been cheating for most of the time that we've been going out, I'm more pissed off then anything."

Spark grins mischievously, "You pissed off enough to go get revenge on that little bitch?"

Cobra smirks and says "What did you have in mind?"

Kaze just shakes her head, "You two make no sense to me at all."

**Alright, there's another chapter done. I tried to have it be as in character as possible. But wow, I'm not used to writing swear words at all, but I figured 'hey, they're teenagers, they swear, let's try it.' So I did. Hope you enjoyed it, until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and have brought another chapter with me. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Believe it or not, I don't own JCA, if I did then there would be more episodes, more about the demons and stuff like that. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Okay, so obviously we didn't find Spark. What now?" Charlie states as the teenagers leave the dump. Jade thinks for a second, then asks Sparrow "Are any of your cousins really girly? As in they like looking at boys and being pretty." Sparrow looks at Jade and says "Yea, that's definitely Kaze, why?"

"Because the most likely place to find a girl like that is at a mall, so why not go search there?" Jade suggests. All the other kids think for a second and agree, to the mall.

When they got there Sparrow was in shock, she had never seen so many teenagers in one place before. Frank got a little discouraged, how were they supposed to find Kaze in this place. Then Charlie spots a bunch of teenagers crowding around a small music store, Charlie goes over to see what they're doing and Jade follows him.

They manage to get past the large crowd of kids and see what everyone is there for. Everyone there is listening to this girl sing Karaoke. This girl had an amazing voice that sounded a little airy, but she knew how to make it work. Charlie and Jade were both mesmerized by her, and so was everyone around them. They were so distracted that they didn't notice when Frank, Seymour and Sparrow joined them.

After the girl finished her song everyone cheered loudly for her. Sparrow smiled and ran up to the silver haired girl and said something to her. A minute later the girl joined them.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin, Kaze." Sparrow introduces her, then she turns back to her cousin and says "Kaze, do you know where Spark is? Drago's pretty upset that she hasn't' come to see him yet." Kaze sighs and says "I knew he would be, but I don't know where Spark is right now, just that she's running around with her new boyfriend."

"Wait, Spark got a boyfriend?" Seymour asks, "You mean the Spark that hates boys and thinks that they should all die a slow and painful death? That Spark?"

Kaze laughs and says "I see you still remember Spark pretty well after all this time. Yes, that Spark, apparently she only felt that way with demon boys, she adores human boys."

"Wow, I was not expecting that to happen at all." Seymour says.

"I don't think anyone was." Kaze says, "But the bad part with her having a boyfriend is that Drago's going to blow his top when he finds out, and she knows he is. This is partly why she's been avoiding him. She's also avoiding him to annoy him."

Yes, Spark and Cobra were practically boyfriend and girlfriend. They hadn't gone out with each other yet, but everyone knew it was only a matter of time. The two rebels were currently watching Kate and Derek.

"Those two look so happy together." Spark says, "Too bad they've forced us do this."

"Please," Cobra says, "You can't wait; I know you think it's going to be fun."

"You're right; it's going to be a blast." Spark says. "So when do we do this thing?"

"Wait till Kate leaves for a minute." Cobra says, "Then make your move."

After a few minutes Kate does finally leave and when she does Spark walks up to Derek and starts flirting with him, riling him up. It was strange that a girl who wanted nothing to do with boys was so good at seducing them. She looked like a pro.

Spark was so good at doing what she was doing that when Kate came back a few minutes later she found Spark and Derek making out, and Derek didn't look like he was resisting at all. When Spark noticed that Kate had seen, she smirked and walked away, smiling smugly at Kate when she left.

Spark returned to Cobra and the two start laughing.

"Girl, that was awesome," Cobra says, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"It just came naturally, and Kaze told me what gets boys really turned on." Spark says. Spark thinks for a second before saying "Do you think that they'll break up because of that."

"They might, they have been with each other for a few years, but the reason they broke up in the first place is because she found him with another girl." Cobra says. "But that was fun, definitely right revenge choice."

"Well, I always say to make the punishment fit the crime." Spark says.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" Cobra asks casually. Sparks smiles and nods and the two walk off together.

**Ugh, that chapter sucked. The rest of the story won't be much better. This is the one story of mine that I have not planned out entirely before hand, so I'm just trying to get it over with. I'm sorry about this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This will probably be the last chapter; it will be rushed because I want to get this thing over with and move on to the next story. I hope you enjoy the chapter regardless of how sloppy it is. **

**And this may be a surprise to you, but I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.**

Kaze went to the dump with Jade and the boys, just because Spark was refusing to see Drago didn't mean that she had to. She didn't see Drago around anywhere, but she did see the ice crew. The second that Kaze saw Cobra she recognized him, even though he was a dragon. She turned and started to leave before he could recognize her. Jade and Charlie followed her.

"Spark, what are you doing?" Charlie asks the flustered girl.

"I though you wanted to see Drago." Jade points out.

"I did want to see him, but when I see Drago he'll expect me to explain why Spark isn't here, and now I don't think I should." Kaze says.

"Why, what happened?" Charlie asks.

"Well, who were those teenagers I saw? Why are they dragons?" Kaze asks, wanting to be sure that she wasn't overreacting.

"You mean the ice crew?" Jade says, "They're Drago's goons, they work for him."

"That's why I can't see Drago. It's hard enough to tell him that Spark is going out with someone, but with someone that is his friend?" Kaze says, putting her hands to her head, trying to find a way out of this when someone behind her says,

"What did you say?" the voice says, they turn around in time to see Drago run back to where the others where.

"That's not good, is it?" Jade says, looking at Kaze.

"Drago is going to kill him, we have to stop him." Kaze runs after Drago, sort of, she more flies after him. Drago may be fast, but Kaze had her wind helping her so she was able to catch up to and outrun him. She got to Cobra about a minute before Drago.

"Michael, you've got to get out of here." Kaze says.

"Kaze, what are you doing here?" Cobra says, ignoring the fact she had called him Michael.

"I came to see Drago, he's my cousin, and Sparks cousin too. He knows about you and Spark." Kaze explains quickly.

Before Cobra could say anything else Drago arrives, and he was looking mad. Cobra took one look at the fuming dragon before running off. He wasn't a coward and would have normally stood up to Drago, but he wasn't an idiot either and he knew when it was a good time to fight and a good time to run. Now was a time to run. Drago runs after Cobra.

After they left Seymour comes up to Kaze and says "Charlie explained what happened, we should go tell Spark." Kaze nods and she and Seymour fly off in search of Spark. They fly around the city for a few minutes before they finally find her relaxing on a roof.

"Spark, we need your help, Drago found out about you and Cobra." Kaze says, nearly panicked.

"Shouldn't be that big a deal, " Spark says, "he's bound to be upset, but he'll get over it."

"Sparkle, listen to us." Seymour says impatiently, "Cobra is one of Drago's friends…or as close to a friend as Drago is gonna have." This gets Sparks attention.

"Well that changes things, let's go." Spark says, and she runs off with Kaze and Seymour flying behind her.

When they find Drago he looks like he's about to have a fight to the death with Cobra, who had stopped running. Kaze sits on the roof with Spark and says "Drago's going to kill him, there's no way that Michael can fight Drago when he's like this."

"That may be so," Spark says, standing up, "But I think I can help even the odds." She holds up her hand and a nearby cloud gets larger and darker until there is a big storm cloud above them. Lightning strikes from the cloud and Spark catches the bolt and it turns into a bow. She takes the bow and a lightning arrow and aims it to the teenagers below.

"I hope you hit the right target with that thing, or things will just get worse." Kaze says in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Spark says. She takes aim and fires, the bolt hits MC Cobra right in the chest and he doubles over from the shot. Drago stares in shock and Kaze gasps. Spark just smirks and says "Bull's-eye."

After a moment MC Cobra gets up and didn't seem to be hurt at all, despite the fact that a bolt of lightning had just hit him. If anything he looks stronger. Cobra looks up to Drago gets in a fighting stance. Drago gets over his shock and moves in to attack, he hits, but Cobra is unfazed and strikes Drago right back.

Seymour, Kaze and Spark just watch the fight.

"What just happened?" Kaze asks, "What did that lightning do?"

"I put some of my magic into that strike, so now Cobra has the power of thunder." Kaze says.

The fight lasts for a while, with neither teenager being able to gain an edge. They had different fighting styles, but with Cobra's lightning powers and Martial arts skills, and Drago's fire power and strength, the two were evenly matched. Finally their battle ended, not because someone won, but because both Cobra and Drago were tired. The two stopped their fighting.

Spark smiles and says "That works," and she jumps down from the roof, so do Seymour and Kaze. Spark walks over to the boys and says "Drago, you can't overreact like this. If I want to be with Cobra then that is my business, not yours. Chances are that it won't last between us, but while it does you need to stay out of it. It's my life, not yours."

Drago wasn't going to agree with anything at all when Seymour stepped in.

"Hey, Drago, can I talk with you?" Seymour says, walking away from the others, Drago hesitates, but follows. When they were out of earshot Seymour says "Drago, you know both Cobra and Spark. You know that if you don't allow them to see each other that they'll just want to be with each other more. And if they aren't allowed to be together then they'll move way too fast and things will get too seriously too quickly. If you let them be together then they will more likely take things slowly, and chances are that they won't stay together. Also, if you keep them apart then you know that Spark will hate you for that, and I know you don't want that to happen."

Drago was silent for a minute before he replied "Fine, they can do whatever they want. But you seem to know a lot about this kind of thing, why?"

"Oh, well, believe it or not I have been in a relationship before." Seymour says.

"Oh, you mean you had a 'forbidden relationship' with Sparrow's mother?" Drago asks.

"Well, yea, I wasn't allowed to be with her." Seymour says slowly.

"Who was it that was stopping you?" Drago asks, hoping to get some information. No one knew anything about Sparrows mother and he was hoping to find out something, he was curious.

"Her father." Seymour says, "He's a scary guy. And I'm not telling you who she is."

"Fine," Drago says grudgingly, still, he had learned more about his uncle then even his father probably knew. That was good enough.

Drago and Seymour return to the others and Drago walks over to Spark and Cobra and says "You guys can go ahead and go out with each other." Spark smiles and hugs Drago and she says "It's good to see you again Drago, thanks." Drago just looks uncomfortable about being hugged by another one of his cousins. What was with girls and hugging?

Spark stops hugging her cousin and she goes over to Seymour and says "I don't know what you said to him, but it somehow worked. I guess you're not that bad, for an uncle."

Seymour smiles at that remark. Drago looked at his uncle, thinking. Someday he would find out, that bat couldn't keep his secret forever, he will say eventually who Sparrow's mother is. Drago was planning on it.

**YAY, I'M DONE. It shouldn't have to be such a chore to finish a story…oh well, the next story will be up soon and it should be funner to write.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry about any out of characterness.**


End file.
